User talk:Per
Nothin' here. Fr manual Hi ! I began the french manual. Actually, a first page was already done and the question is lists. Per exemple, did i BEGAN the buildings list proprerly ? Fr:Bâtiments Thanks in advance. I would like to completely traduce this manual. Buddh 08:09, 12 Jul 2005 (PDT) Language links @Hoehrer: Do not reorganize our wiki without talking to us first (mailing list or #freeciv-dev irc channel). I am not sure that adding links to translations to every page is a good idea at all. It will not scale. Per 03:07, 4 Sep 2005 (PDT) I will keep that in mind, thanks. Wikipedia seem to work just fine which nearly every page crosslinked to othere languages ('course the have more editors). But I'' never intended to link _all_ pages (e.g every single unit-page) to their counterpart in the other languages, but only the main ones (Manual, Installation Guide, About etc...) ... See the Install or the About pages (which i used as a real-life testing ground) for an example. I think this might work just fine, especially when you only get a link (from the outside) the the english site (which is nearly the case 100%) you see where's the counterpart in your language. If it isn't ok with the rest of the community i'll just remove the links again. --Hoehrer 09:18, 4 Sep 2005 (PDT) Ok, forgot to add that we might add a language section in the mainpage's discussion section and/or add a language section in the (right now non-existing) Manual of Style? --Hoehrer 09:25, 4 Sep 2005 (PDT) I think inter language links have some advantages. With the translations, we have always the problem that something is out of date or incomplete. This is a help for the user to quickly check other languages he might understand for further information; and a help for editors, to check and update information. I understand that these links might bloat the pages; in that case, maybe we can shrink or move them. Chrisk 14:20, 7 Sep 2005 (PDT) That's what i though, especially the ''outdated issue. But I think we should concentrate on the dicussion at Talk:Freeciv#Create_Freeciv-Wikis_in_other_Languages.3F to keep this things in a central place. --Hoehrer 10:16, 13 Sep 2005 (PDT) After some more thoughts i have to admit that there might evolve some problems due to country/language multi-relations. but when staying with textual i18n menus i think we should invent a better layout behaviour of these sections. what do you think about: a) the menu should be single columned. b) the menu can be collapsed. c) in collapsed mode the menu shows the last used languages (speed-jump, written to cookie). d) by applying a) through c) the menu can be shown in collapsed mode on top of the current menu. so the ones who want to change to an other language than the default (en) are able to switch quite easy forth and back by using speed-jump after the few needed languages are selected once. --Engel 19:45, 13 Sep 2005 (PDT)